Super Smash Brothers Brawl: The Secrets OfItsWorld
by LucaShoal
Summary: A supersmash brothers fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Toad began finishing his daily chores for Peach's castle as the other toads scuffled around the castle

looking all around for any sign of misplacement. "Another boring day here at the castle..." Toad

mentioned with a sigh. He then heard a knock at the door. he opened the door but no one was there.

The toad guards were still out front as usual but as Toad looked down he saw a note. He picked it up as

it read:

Dear Sir or Madam,

The Smash universe has been opened up once again for another round of bashing. Anybody and

everybody is allowed to join. if your interested simply go to the smash stadium in the center of the

universe. There the portal to its atmosphere will open and you will be able to venture through its

temptations for as long as you wish and leave once the universe is at peace again. Not everything

has been fixed, and if your reading this now you have been chosen as one of its fighters...

Signed,The Master Of Affairs

Toad made a worried look on his face. But he then crumpled up the note and turned serious. He whisteld

for a yoshi as it stopped in front of his tracks. he jumped on it and slapped its nose. It then rushed through

the mushroom kingdom and stopped at the edge of its walls. Toad jumped off as Yoshi ran away and called

for his star; "Yo!!" Toad yelled as his mario party star glided under his feet. He jumped on it and within

minutes he was in space. As he saw a bright light not too far off he ventured to it. It cleared out to be a large

stadium. He jumped off his star and landed on the stadium. The ground beneath him rumbled and the roaring

of crowds filled his ears. The ground stopped shaking as he looked around.

"I guess I am the first here...ALRIGHT!" Toad said jumping up and down full of joy. A voice boomed through

an unknown area.

"WELCOME COMPETITOR, TO THE SMASH UNIVERSE. YOUR DUTY IS TO FIX THIS UNIVERSE ONCE

AGAIN AND END ITS SUFFERING ONCE AND FOR ALL. ALL IS NOT WELL WITHIN OUR TIME, YOU AND

MANY OTHERS WILL HELP STOP THE EVIL THAT FLOODED OUR GALAXY ONCE MORE. PLEASE ASSURE

OUR WORLD IS SAFE ONCE AGAIN." the voice clicked off and Toad stood worried now looking around wondering

what 'others' would come.

Lucario panted heavily after the battle had finished the mythical being Darkrai fell to its knees before her he was badly

harmed and her trainer really didn't care as he threw a master ball at the creature capturing him. His trainer spoke up

"Hmm up to six again alright maybe I should release Empoleon this time. " Lucario shook her head she could speak but

she had no desire to do so with humans. Placing a hand on her trainer's side she motioned that she should be released.

The trainer simply nodded "Alright Lucario your free to go" The trainer said smashing Lucario's ball setting her free. She

bowed and dissapeared in a blur using her extreme speed.

It had been over 6 months since her training had begun ((In Pokemon terms she had reached about level 83)) when the letter

arrived. Using a single claw she opened the seal and read the message.

Dear Sir or Madam,

The Smash universe has been opened up once again for another round of bashing. Anybody and evrybody is allowed to join.

if your interested simply go to the smash stadium in the center of the universe. There the portal to its atmosphere will open and

you will be able to venture through its temptations for as long as you wish and leave once the universe is at peace again. Not

everything has been fixed, and if your reading this now you have been chosen as one of its fighters...

Signed,The Master Of Affairs.

She shook her head and considered for a moment this could be a good chance to test her new found powers. So heading off once

more she went to the top of Mount Coronet to the spear pillar. Once at the top she stepped through into the Brawl Colosseum.

She simply stood there staring at the one called Toad not saying a thing. The message played once more "WELCOME COMPETITOR,

TO THE SMASH UNIVERSE. YOUR DUTY IS TO FIX THIS UNIVERSE ONCE AGAIN AND END ITS SUFFERING ONCE AND FOR ALL.

ALL IS NOT WELL WITHIN OUR TIME, YOU AND MANY OTHERS WILL HELP STOP THE EVIL THAT FLOODED OUR GALAXY ONCE

MORE. PLEASE ASSURE OUR WORLD IS SAFE ONCE AGAIN." She shrugged she only cared about this chance to fight once more.

Toad was shaking in his shoes as he looked at Lucario. The crowd began chanting; "FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!" Toad then began shedding

tears. The ground shaked again and toad fell. he began crying. "Toad doesnt want to fight...please...I dont know what I was thinking...please

dont hurt me..." The crowd boo'd. Toad hugged his knees in sadness. he wanted to stop evil not fight evrybody. The ground shook harder. "Huh?"

Toad said looking down. Suddenly A giant sandslash dug through the earth and landed on the ground above. Toad screamed. "WAHHHH!!"

He ran in circles in panic.

BOSS ENCOUNTER: GIANT SANDSLASH

UNLOCKABLES:Smash Stadium:2.0

"Please help me!" Toad continued running in circles.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucario simply growled at Toad and for once in her life she spoke "You there with a mushroom for

your head this is just a test we must pass it if we wish to save not just this world but yours and my

own" She used her extreme speed and picked up toad in her arms "Now I am going to launch you what

I want you to do is to hit the creature in the eye that should cause it some shock and a chance for us to

think you got that?"

She did not wait for him to respond, she spun around with a horribly blinding speed and launched him in the

direction of the giant Sandslashes eye "Its up to you now show everyone that you can be some one use your

true power!" she said trying to cheer him on even though the crowd still booed "There are people that care and

love for you make them proud!" She cried out hoping he would be able to pull this off.

The tears in toads eyes flowed away. His faceial expression changed into anger as he was blasted through the

sky he pulled out his hammer and smashed the creature in the eye. It heeved in pain and buckled back onto its

spine. it then felt the need to run away. But got up and shook it off. It was now more angry then ever. As toad

was decending he began to panic he then took out his star for a quick save and collided into the ground. his face

was charcoaled with smoke. "Thank you" Toad said walking to lucario and giving her a hug. He backed away and

stood by lucario's side. They were ready to finish it off. The crowd then suddenly bursted into cheer.

Lucario Nodded "Alright guess its time for a finishing move" she smiled to the small mushroom man next to her

"Here we go!" she yelled as the a beam began to grow from the depths of her mouth she was preparing for her final

smash as her eyes began to glow blue.She was stalling awaiting toad to join her a double smash would take this

thing down for sure.

The crowds momentum continued to build the energy flowed through her body glowed with a faint blue aura her power

was felt by anyone nearby. "Ready, Set..." she was gonna let toad finish that line.

Toad thought for a second but then went for it. "GO!!

ITS TIME FOR A MARIO PARTY!" Toad screamed as he glided up onto his star a large rumble was heard. Mario

characters from across the realm rushed across the stage as it turned into a party board as the sandslash looked

as if its about to crap itself. As the characters rushed toward him ina f lurry of bustle and attacks Toad was ready for

lucario to finish her charged blast. "FINISH HIM!" Toad yelled the crowd's screams filled the air.

Using telekinesis she roared "As you wish!" she took to the sky and aimed her body at the Sandslash. "Its time to Brawl!"

she yelled as the beam released hitting the beast in its weakened eye knocking it to the ground as the beast faded away

as did the board and debris.Landing on her feet her body discharged sending a small shock wave throughout the room.

Lucario laughed it was the first time in her life giving toad a highfive she smiled "Well done small one for someone so weak

looking you pack a punch and you must be a popular guy because you have many friends that care enough to help you when

needed eh?" she smiled and stood there awaiting the next message from the "master"

a speaker clicked. "WELL DONE. YOUR TEAMWORK SHOWS MAGNIFICENTLY! YOU NOW HAVE THE RIGHT TO BRAWL

HERE ON THIS STAGE WHENEVER YOU WISH. NOW CAN YOU KEEP THIS UP TO DOMINATE THE SMASH UNIVERSE?

WE WILL SEE! GO TO YOSHI'S ISLAND, THAT IS YOUR NEXT FEAT. BUT YOU CAN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE FIRST IF YOU

WOULD LIKE BUT IF YOU WANT TO KEEP IT SAFE YOU SHOULD PLAY BY MY RULES. TIL NEXT TIME." the voice clicked off

and toad scratched his head.

"That voice is creepy everytime I hear it...alright furry wolf lady, ready to go? Or would you want to go somewhere else that mean voice

says?" Toad said with a wonderous smile to lucario.

She blinked "Furry Wolf Lady?" she said slightly confused "My name is Lucario just call me Luca for short" she said. "I don't like that

voice either so lets annoy him and go somewhere else eh?" she laughed "What do you say?" she asked him leaning over so she was at

his height "I mean I am leaving this up to you thats just my suggestion"

She sighed "To tell you the truth I came here to fight and enjoy my new found freedom among other skilled fighters and I can say you are

one of them my new friend" she sat patting his mushroom friend "Hence why I am throwing my fate on your hands where shall we go?"

Toad was thinking again. "How about we go to the other side of the mushroom kingdom. Mario always goes there and I want to be the hero

this time and kick some koopa tail. sounds like a plan?" Toad asked joyful. As toad looked around as well the crowd was gone, all was silent

and no evil was near. he then looked behind him. "hey whats that?" Toad asked and ran to it. "A trophy?" It was a trophy of the giant sandslash.

"COOL! it says something on the bottom..." Toad turned it over.

For every trophy you are one step closer to purifying this universe. You may use this trophy as in assist for help, but you must use it only with

its matched series brothers and sisters or else it will attack you.

"Well since I know I never saw one of these sand things in my kingdom. How bout you take it Luca?" Toad said offering it to lucario with a smile.

Lucario bowed and took it stashing it behind her fur which one part seemed to be a vest. "Alright that is called a Sandslash it comes from my world

now then we shall go to this Mushroom Kingdom of yours lead the way my dear" she said ushering him on by placing a hand on his back leading him

to the portal "This mario whom might he be?" she asked curiously "He sounds like the typical hero type"

She stopped at the portal "Alright lead the way little one" she said standing her arms crossed ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Toad jumped up and down happy to be a leader and entered the opened portal. Him and Lucario began sliding through a white glowing spiral Toad grabbed lucario's paw and made a left turn in the spiral. "This way, we toads have great direction." The spiral portal closed and the two landed on a gloomy marsh. They looked around and saw sad, mopy goombas and koopa troopas walking slow and almost hurt. Toad put his hand on his mouth. "Oh no, this isnt good...what happened here..." Toad said worried. A koopa troopa approached him and began to speak. "Mario has been near destroying our population. he isn't stopping and king bowser hasn't appeared to save us. mario has turned crazy!" The young koopa stated waking away very slowly with marks and bruises all voer his body.

Toad began hearing the sound of fire balls being shot and things exploding. "That's not like mario! Come on Luca, elts go!" Toad shouted as he dashed towards the sounds. He stopped hoping luca was near him and saw Mario a few feet away torturing young goombas and koopas.

"MARIO STOP THIS!" Toad screamed. As mario turned around his eyes were a blackish red, and his uniform was torn and soaked black. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mario shouted not in his joyous accent but in a dark scratchy boom. Toad cried as Mario rushed him and socked him in the face pummeling him to the ground. Mario then eyed Luca as toad layed in hurt. "I can't fight him Luca...he's...he's my friend...you do it..." Mario was filled with hate now rushing towards luca with a firy fist.

DARK FIGHT DARK MARIO

UNLOCKABLES:Dark Mushroom Kingdom, Mario-The savior of the mushroom kingdom, Luigi, The green wonder!

She smirked "With pleasure" she added and her body glowed once more "Hm mario was it?" she smiled "Close Combat!" she cried using her extreme speed to get up close and personal before delivering several blows to his chest and sweep to his legs coming up with a fist under his chin. "Now you are ended..." she was cut off by a fist to the face this time the fire was not red but green, Luigi had taken her out. She lay there motionless it was up to toad now.

Lucario moaned in pain trying to get up but could not the blow from Luigi was to the temple rendering her useless for the time being.

Toad got up in anger. "I cant stand this..." Toad ran towards luigi first. "Rushing headbutt!" Toad bashed luigi as he buffetted backwards on the ground. His eyes were also a blackish red and his clothes dark. Mario ran to toad from behind and rammed him. Toad fell to the ground. now even weaker toad forced himself up barely able to stand. "TOAD CART!" Toad jumped in his go kart and revved it up clashing into mario as he fell to the ground in extreme pain. Luigi got back up and hurled a fireball at toad. Toad jumped into the air and rolled and dived over it missing it by a hair. "HELP! SOMEBODY!" Toad yelled. A wild yoshi appeared and began throwing eggs at luigi.

After 3 throws luigi fell to the ground, sharp egg shells stuck in his face. Mario got back up and Fire balled the yoshi. It then ran off. "So much for that move..." Toad said now worried more than ever before. "Come on luca get up before luigi comes back and attacks me again, then i'll be double fried! Use the trophy!"

She slowly stood her body shaking "A-alright..." she said reaching into the furry patch on her chest and throwing the statue at the ground as it turned into a pokeball releasing the giant sandslash. Using her extreme speed she picked up toad and put him safely in a house. "Alright Sandslash use sand storm rip 'em apart with slash after" the Sandslash obeyed as they were torn to peices they reverted to trophies "Toad these ones are for you you must save them they are you friends" she said with a faint smile falling to one knee as the Sandslash reverted she breathed heavily still slightly stunned.

The two turned trophies plopped onto the ground. Toad peeked his head out through the window of the mushroom house. "Oh...uh...ok...you sure its safe?" Toad said walking out and approaching the trophies. Curious he touched them and both turned real. "MARIO, LUIGI! YOUR BOTH SAFE!" He hugged both of them as they looked surprised gaining their silly accents back. "YIPEE!!I'M FREE!" Luigi shouted. "Toad...I don't know what happened...something hit me in the back of the head and Its all a blur after that..." Mario said confused as luigi kissed the ground in happiness.

"Luigi, please brother calm down." Luigi calmed down and stood next to his brother. "Will you two help us save the universe?" Toad asked the two in plea. They both nodded. "Well we both saved it before why not do it again. Come on luigi lets join them." Mario said. Luigi nodded and shrugged. "Aww ok...no pizza then eh?" Mario smacked his head. "LUIGI YOU STUPID IDIOTO! Sorry little buddy if we hurt you...we will join you.you or your friend can just say SWITCH and you two will be sent to a room where all your party members will be once you have found and fought them..." Mario said smiling.

"Mario you really know your stuff..."Toad mentioned adoring him. "Well little buddy I have fought in this chaos before...so remember to do that, we will be waiting in the party room and then once we are switched out we will be sent right back where you made the switch and one of you take our place in that room. Until next time." "BYE BYE!"Luigi and mario said turning into two blinking lights flying away from them."Amazing isnt it luca? Thank you again for your help, I am not ready to switch yet...Ill keep fighting for our universe!" Toad said smiling proudly.

She nodded to the two as they left "I am here to help you Toad so any time you need help just tell me" she said stretching lightly "Well shall we..." she was cut off as they were sent back to the first room and the booming voice returned "Congrats you have saved the mushroom kingdom or at least part of it. However! You did disobey me the Yoshi Island still needs your help now go!" the voice boomed and Lucario rubbed her ears "Ouch..." she turned to toad "We should help Yoshi do you not think so?' she posed the question.

Toad nodded in agreement. "Alright lets go." A portal opened and toad grabbed Luca again and they were taken to a bright, sunny island full of yoshi's. However one yoshi was attacking the others acting as an aplha yoshi. it was a black glowing yoshi. Tons of yoshi were being smashed off the island and into the water around them. The yoshi looked very angry. It saw Toad and Luca and immediately threw a large black egg at Toad and it exploded. Toad pummeled to the ground. "Ow...exploding eggs? The original yoshi didnt have that..." Toad said hurt. The voice boomed again, "THATS THE PENALTY YOU DESERVE!" it clicked off and toad was so hurt by now. It pushed itself up. "After that mario brothers fight I dont know how much I can take. Should one of us switch?" Toad was standing there still as joyful and innocent as ever but secretly hurting very very badly as tears rolled down its cheeks. The yoshi was about to throw some more eggs.

DARK FIGHT DARK YOSHI

UNLOCKABLES: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi-The Hard Headed Dinosaur


	4. Chapter 4

Lucario simply smiled "You switch out I got this" she said as the aura did not glow blue but red "You see with my kind the more we get hurt the more powerful we become" she roared "Aura Sphere!" it sent the dark yoshi flying backwards she soon turned to Toad "Now Toad I have given you an opening switch up!" she said herding the good yoshi's away to safety "Toad now!" she cried as she got eaten and turned into an egg of course she would be out soon enough. The Yoshi began kicking the egg around like a soccer ball as it was damaging Lucario all she could do was smile her power was growing and she knew it.

Toad cried even more. "NO!!" Toad jumped on one of the nearby yoshis and rushed towards the black one "COME ON YOSHI'S LETS WORK TOGETHER!" Using charm and wit all the other yoshi's follwoed toad and his yoshi rushing the black one. The black yoshi seemed unphased. It kicked the egg once more as it landed in the water and jumped into the air chucking explosive eggs like no other.

All the yoshis threw their eggs back countering the explosives making them vanish into the air. Toad's yoshi then bucked him off and once again Toad took his hammer and smashed the yoshi's head as it fell to the island ground. It was still in the fight. It then got up and tail smashed Toad into the water. Toad was near unconcious as it floated around in the water. "Why...why so violent..." Toad said barely floating to the sand as the black yoshi then amde his way back to the egg but much more hurt now as the other yoshi's circled toad in despair as if protecting him.

Lucario broke free from her egg "Alright times up for you!" she smirked as her aura spiked to so much energy that the pressure from it was unbearable it brought the rest of the Yoshi's to their knees except for the black one.Now from her looks Lucario was bleeding heavily and was beaten and bruised "Toad this one is in your honor" she said as her energy built "Aura Sphere Final Blast!" she cried the blast was blinding and the aftershock sent Toad and the other Yoshi's flying the trophy of the original green yoshi remained. Lucario touched the trophy and it reverted.

Once out the Yoshi jumped for joy "Yohi!" it cried licked her and ran off the other dimension to wait to be used. Falling to one knee Lucario kneeled beside toad "Hm now watch this" she dug into her chest and found a super potion and used it on herself "Thats much better" she said as her wounds closed "Hm what now I wonder?"

Luca didnt notice toad's near lifeless body floating in the water. one of the yoshi's dragged him onto land. The yoshi then nudged Luca as if hinting to switch him out already. He was a brave soul that needed to rest. Toad winced his eyes open and then closed them again with a smile. "Lu...Luca..."

She nodded and whistled as Toad was changed with yoshi "Hello there boy how are you" she smiled as she hopped on his back as they ran through the portal back to the waiting room. Hopping off the creatures back so waited for the voice "Well done! You have completed this task rest for a bit then you may choose your next area..." the voice finished and she smiled sitting down and closing her eyes.

Toad turned into a blinking light like Mario and Luigi and went to the waiting room as he appeared in front of Luca and yoshi with the others, mario and luigi. He was still unconcious as Mario and luigi stood near him in sadness. "Why does this universe have to be so violent...why so many tests...why put us through this..." Mario said as Yoshi sobbed. "Yoshi, you seem to want to avenge toad so please make us proud..." Mario said as yoshi turned serious and nodded. He nudged Luca as if seeing if she was alright to go or needs to do a switch. "Should I siwtch you Luca?" Luigi asked in wonder.

She opened a single eye "You know normally I would say no and be the usual warrior but you know you seem to have a pure heart so why not" she said holding a hand out to Luigi as he took it. Afterwards she simply went back to sleep "Do use proud Luigi my new friend" she said going quiet

"Alrighta Yoshi, In the words of my brother letsa go!" he said as he hopped on Yoshi's back and they entered the world randomizer. Where they wound up seemed to be a peaceful flower feild but something was a miss there stood a woman clad in blue with a sword drawn. Normally he would have done nothing but after the woman dashed them he cried out " Oh wa wa wa wa wa!" he said running around like a maniac as Lenneth Charged them.Luigi jumped behind yoshi and fireballed over his head for support. But Lenneth kept slashing them away. "AIYYAIYAIYAIYAI! Yoshia Do a something quikca!" Luigi said continuing his fire ball melee.

Wait Yoshi I havea an idea!" he said and turned to yoshi "Quick open your mouth and swallow this." he fired multiple fire balls down the neck of yoshi overflowing him with flames "Nowa fire!" he commanded and Yoshi shot a stream of flame of fire at Lenneth sending her flying a little ways back 'Danga that only phased her."Luigi got sick of fighting. He then Charged himself into a coruched head position and aimed at Lenneth. "LUIGI HEADBUTT!" Luigi then fired himself at lenneth knocking her down as she was devoured in skull bashing flames. "Now how about somea luigi CYCLONE!" Luigi spinned himself into a tornado and cuaght Lenneth up in it, she expanded her wings and got out of it. She then dived down and tackled luigi into the flowery ground. "OOOF!" Luigi said stricken by the blow. "Your turna yoshi!" Luigi said backing away.Yoshi nodded "Yoshi!" Yoshi swallowed Lenneth up in an egg and kicked her up in the air "Yo Yoshi ((Translated "Flaming Yoshi Spiral")) His spin kicked the egg which surronded it with fire the egg smashed upon a gravestone all that remained was a trophy. Dashing over Yoshi touched it as it turned into Lenneth. She held her head in pain "I thank you small green Dinosaur and to you my other new friend. She motioned to Luigi waiting to see if he was alright.

Luigi continued backing away. "heh...thats...uh..ok...im just gonna slowly back away now. You are one ive never seen in our universe before...but welcome I suppose..." Then luigi relized she was no longer under the dark spell and ran toward her. "OH WONT YOU PELASEA HELP US!" Luigi said on his knees.

UNLOCKED:Lenneth-The Winged Beauty, Lenneth's Field

Lenneth blinked and looked to Yoshi "Is he always like that" Yoshi shrugged and made a confused "Yoshi?" sound and she turned back "Of course I will help you Luigi was it?" she smiled "Besides the reason I am here is because Odin commissioned me to come down to earth and help to save your world so I would not dare disobey the king of the gods." She faded to the waiting room. Yoshi nudged Luigi through the portal and back to the main room "Yoshi!" he said meaning your turn to choose the world. "Yoshi!" he switched out with Lenneth "Hm Are you ready Luigi?" she asked "I met your brother he is very kind"


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi was already fed up. "No pleasea...no a more..." Luigi threw mario toward Lenneth. "Your turna big brother." Luigi said sitting down already exhausted. "FIne you biga coward!" Mario said nodding. "LETSA GO!" Mario shouted ready. Then the voice clicked on again. "YOUR NEXT WORLD WILL BE PLANET Z! THE ORIGIN OF SAMUS AND RIDLEY! GOOD LUCK!" the portal opened again and Mario jumped in as Lenneth followed. "Oh a big brother...how can you doa all of thisa." Luigi said eyeing the still unconcious toad with yoshi sitting next to lucario licking her face. As they landed the portal spit them out at a lava infested land.

Samus was fighting ridley on a mount not too far from them. "YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE!" Samus screamed as ridley tackled her off guard. "ROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRR!!" Ridley screamed shooting fire balls at the two as Mario dived out of the way as one continued towards Lenneth mario used his cape and reflected it skyward as it vanished into thin air.

((this fight samus is normal and ridley is not a boss, hes going to be a character, its the original smaller ridley. but dark infested.))

"This is a gonna be a long daya!" Mario said wiping the sweat from his forehead.

DARK FIGHT DEFIANT DARK RIDLEY

UNLOCKABLES:Samus Aran-The powered mistress, Brinstar Faults Stage, Ridley-The Flying Massacre

Lenneth Drew her blade and dashed forwards taking a slash cutting the fireball in half the heat barely grazing her forehead, "I agree with you there mario" she said sighing lightly "You there in the red armor!" she said cut off by another blast "What the hell is this thing?" she asked staying out of the way of Ridley "Mario distract that thing!"

Samus was knocked out by ridleys massive, direct attack. Mario jumped into the air and took out F.L.U.D.D. and began squirting ridely from the top of his head squirting his eyes. Ridley couldnt see around him he began thrashing about in anger. "QUICKA LENNETH TRY TO PUSHA HIM IN THE LAVA!" Mario said as Ridley thrashed about wincing his eyes stoimping towards the edge of the fault as it crumbled.

She nodded as she took flight with her angel wings blades surrounded ridley and all striked him in order as they appeared pushing him to the edge. Out of the lava spewed a Ridley trophy "Mario I think you should get this one" she said motioning to the trophy "You earned it"Mario descended to the ground and touched the trophy. Ridley appeared with a yawning screech. It nestled around mario at peace. Thanking him. Its eyes then started glowing birght yellow. "Thank you hero and heroin you saved me from torment...I promise to protect you and your party..." Ridley said telepathically using his mind from the power and aura around him. It then vanished into the room. Mario then ran to samus. She was knocked out for so long the ground beneath her collapsed and it seemed her body fell into the lava. She was a trophy barely standing on a chunk of rock. "Lenneth, since you are also a lady its only righta..." Mario said bowing.

She nodded taking down the pit lightly as she touched the statue she caught samus in her arms." Setting her on solid ground she bowed lightly and smiled "Your safe now" she said as Samus nodded "Thanks now then I suppose I should help you guys for saving me" she glared at Ridley "Keep him away from me though" she said with an upset tone. Lenneth nodded "Lets go back" she said walking into the portal samus followed dragging mario and ridley along everyone was now in lobby with a break period.Everyone was a bit happier now that toad was concious again. But then luigi and toad saw ridley. "WAAAAA! WHAT IS THAT THINGA!" Luigi shouted in fear. Ridley just smiled. Toad was a bit more comfortable after the smile. "I am ready to go back now mario." Toad said full of bravery. "Wanna come with Luca? The old duo?" Toad said smiling. Mario just sat down and let toad lead the way. Ridely cuddled around mario. "AH stupida creature...whatever.." Mario said letting it cuddle. The voice clicked on again. "I am surprised you got this far...your party is growing...it needs a bigger room." The room turned upside down then rightside up again and changed to a small meadow. "Next stop is not any series world but another smash qualifying stage. Smash Meadows. Something is camouflaging itself in the grass and its stronger than you think. Farewell." The voice went away and growling was heard. The whole party was at the meadow. A wall of grass and vines entrapped most of the party members including ridley. They were strong vines. Only two were not trapped by them Toad and one other.

"Oh boy...this is going to be tough..." Toad said as the hiding creature showed itself. Petey Pirahna appeared this time with no cages, but his hands vine like and sharp. He upgraded. "AHHH!!" Toad screamed wondering if his partner would help.

BOSS FIGHT: PETEY PIRAHNA

UNLOCKABLES: Smash Meadows

The voice came in loud in clear "Close Combat!" Lucario made an entrance nailing Petey in the jaw causing him to stumble back. "Toad I guess the old duo will have to do wont it?" she said landing right beside Toad "So leader what is your game plan?" she said looking to him with her glowing eyes then past him to the vine trap "Looks like they are having their own troubles Pirannah plants are spawning off the vines we must be swift"Toad had an idea. "Well with my mushroom head I can camouflage like him in the mushrooms standing in the meadows. Toad said diving in to a bed of mushrooms as the pirahna got up and looked around for toad. It ignored toad and went for Luca again. As it ran toward Luca toad jumped out of the mushrooms and landed on its head. It then began continually bashing it with his hammer. It cried in pain. "LUCA ATTACK IT NOW!" Toad yelled waiting for help.

She began to gather energy again "Lets finish this quickly!" she cried out releasing the gathered energy again "Final Smash! Dragon Pulse!" the beam came sharp and fast. Once the dust cleared a trophy remained of Petey "Hes from your world you take it Toad" she said beginning to hack at the vines.Toad nodded and grabbed it and stuffed it in his vest. He then began ripping off the vines helping Luca. After a few minutes everyone was freed. "Well at least we get this large meadow" Samus said shrugging. "What an upgrade..." Mario said rolling his eyes. "its better than nothing.." Toad said. A portal opened again. No voice appeared a mystery portal to who knows where. "Arlight Luca lets do this." Toad said nodding and jumped into the portal with luca behind

She blinked as the portal opened they were at an ancient temple within were a row of gems in a circle with a larger emerald in the middle "I got a bad feeling about this" She was cut off by a fist flying and nailing her in the head. What stood above her now looked like a red echidna, it was knuckles but his eyes were pure white he was not the original. Following him was what looked like a mix between a woman and a bat . Her name was Noir "Thats right Knuckles take them down and take their trophies. She turned to Lucario "I will deal with this one myself you take out the mushroom headed one" she said with a smirk flying and pushing Lucario back. Kunckles then striked at Toad.

Toad saw Knuckles rush him this time. "RUSHING HEADBUTT" Toad yelled colliding with knuckles punch his headbutt won reflecting knuckles to the ground. "Strong little fella arnt you..." Knuckles said getting back up and rushing Toad again but this time in an air glide. "HELP!" Suddenly Peach appeared and ricocheyed Knuckles with her tennis racket against the temple walls he crashed to the ground. She then kissed toad on the cheek and walked away. "So embarassing..." Toad said and then ran towards knuckles making sure he was done for sure. He then got up out of the rubble and sucker punched toad to the ground. "Come on little guy you can do it!" Knuckles said as if to taunt him.

"Oh thats it!" Toad said getting up and getting ready for a toad kart.

Lucario shook her head as she stood up still a little bit stunned from the last one. This time Noir picked her up into the sky "chaos spin!" and turned her body into a tornado sending Lucario into a nearby stone pillar highly damaging her. She groaned in pain as she got up from the rubble. "Damn, tough little bat are you not?" she asked. "Aura sphere!" this attack caught Noir off guard sending her flying backwards into the ocean just by the area.

"Toad use the new trophy you got to finish off knuckles!"


End file.
